


Three-step guide to Christmas by Roy Mustang

by alien_in_the_sea



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rated Teens and Up because there's probably Swearing idk, Royai - Freeform, Secret Santa 2016, proposal au, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_in_the_sea/pseuds/alien_in_the_sea
Summary: Roy is shocked when he finds out Riza never celebrated Christmas. For old times' sake, he decided to teach her the fundamentals





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr ( @alcoholicbeverage) as a gift to @tinyamren for the Fullmetal Secret santa

To Roy’s surprise, he had managed to convince Riza to celebrate Christmas with him. It had been years since he had celebrated it with his aunt, to the point he forgot about the festivities until Alphonse came back from a trip to a neighboring country and brought it up. Then, he was concentrated on letting Riza, who had never celebrated Christmas before, show her how fun Christmas could be.

The first issue he had encountered was getting her to do the gift exchange.

“So, as a kid, I used to believe… well, it’s sort of stupid but, uh… a fat man in a red suit who went into kids’ houses and gave us presents. Of course, as I grew up, I knew that it was my aunt but, that’s the story behind the idea that we give presents to each other. They call it the Christmas spirit. When you’re a kid, you get presents because you behaved yourself during the year, but when you’re older, you give and receive presents from the people you really care about,”

“But, why are these gifts so important? We give each other presents all the time, Roy,” She had smiled with a puzzled look.

“Well, that’s because…” He paused for a minute or two. “Actually, I have no idea. But everything else we do in Christmas makes everything a lot more fun and special, I guess.”

Riza smiled, making Roy feel warm with the love that he felt for her, as she thought about it, and definitely considered something new, just because it made Roy happy.

“Okay, so the first tradition of Christmas is buying presents for each other, right?”

“Well, no. I mean, yeah! It’s more like get someone a gift. When I was seven, I made a drawing of all the kids that I played with, because I liked them. You don’t have to buy anything, it’s just meant to be something meaningful for the person you’re giving it to,”

“Oh, okay,” She smiled and started reading again.

The second challenge was to get her to bake cookies with him.

“C’mon, Riza. They can’t be round. They have to have funny shapes so we can decorate them,”

Explaining Christmas to Riza was a challenge, and baking cooking that didn’t burn seemed to be an even bigger one.

“They taste like shit, Roy”

Riza looked beautiful, her blonde hair was in a ponytail, her face and clothes were covered with flour. Her face distorted with a look of disgust and amusement.

“At least mine look amazing, though. Because there’s that other half over there…”

Her laugh was genuine and angelic. Her eyes crinkled at the corners when she smiled and he loved every little thing about Riza. For years they had to keep everything secret, from her father or from the whole military, but now all of that was over, they could live together and be in love together like they had been for years now and there was no need to hide.

The last aspect of Christmas he wanted to show her for this year wasn’t a challenge at all.

She had gone out for the day, to have lunch with Winry, so he spent the day hanging them all over the house, so he could teach her one more tradition, one that he never got to experience since he was too little when he had to stop celebrating Christmas.

And now, he had Riza, wrapped in his arms, her soft, pink lips against his, as they stood under the mistletoe.

He relished those moments, where he could hold Riza close and they were absorbed into their own bubble, where nothing else in the world mattered, only Riza and Roy.

“Hey, Riza, love. Do you want to know what I got you?”

He felt the pressure of the box against his thigh. They had been walking around the house, kissing under every pinned mistletoe they encountered, doing a tour of the house until they had stopped where they were.

The window revealed a three-meter-tall Christmas tree, covered in snow and fully lit up with Christmas lights.

“Sure, what did you get me?”

At that moment, Roy signaled outside, where his old crew was waiting to turn on another light switch.

Riza gasped as she read the letters on the floor that said ‘Marry me?’ and Roy kneeled as he gave his speech.

Needless to say, that first Christmas set the bar really high for the rest of them to come.

Roy had made sure that Christmas was Riza’s new favorite holiday.


End file.
